This application claims priority of Taiwanese application no. 090212439, filed on Jun. 23, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting apparatus, more particularly to a low-power high-intensity lighting apparatus that is easy to assemble and convenient to replace.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional high-intensity lighting apparatus, such as a warning indicating lamp, an emergency illumination equipment, an incandescent lamp, etc., usually relies on an incandescent bulb or fluorescent lamp as a light source, with an optional reflector for luminance enhancement. The aforesaid conventional high-intensity lighting apparatus is disadvantageous in that power consumption of the light source is relatively large.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, to overcome the aforesaid drawback of large power consumption, another conventional lighting apparatus 1 is shown to include a housing 2, a pair of circuit boards 3 mounted on the housing 2, and a plurality of light emitting diodes 4 mounted on one of the circuit boards 3. The light emitting diodes 4 emit light directly and outwardly of the housing 2 without processing by a focusing element. Therefore, to achieve a certain degree of luminance, a large quantity of light emitting diodes 4 is needed, thereby resulting in a complicated circuit arrangement.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a low-power high-intensity lighting apparatus that is easy to assemble and convenient to replace.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a low-power high-intensity lighting apparatus with a variable focusing effect.
Accordingly, a low-power high-intensity lighting apparatus of this invention comprises a housing, a lamp base mounted in the housing, and a lamp unit mounted on the lamp base. The lamp unit includes at least one light emitting diode and generates light that propagates rearwardly toward a curved reflector of the housing and that is reflected forwardly by the reflector.
Preferably, the lamp base is mounted adjustably on the reflector to achieve a variable focusing effect.